Tears Gone Dry
by ladybird2223
Summary: Kari and her family have moved to America and she feels her life is ruined
1. The move

Tears Gone Dry By ladybird2223 Chapter 1 The Move  
  
Disclamer: I dont own digimon or any of the characters in this story except Saria. She is a figment of my imagination because I didn't think Tai would go good with anyone else of the digidestined for now. Also I am trying to use the Japaneese names as much as possible and the story is from Kari's POV. Well with that said, on with the story.  
  
***************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************  
  
Dear Diary, I would like to tell you about my hell week.I'll start out with Sunday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom why did you except the job? Did you even once think about us?" "Hunny, don't talk to your mother that way." Mr. Yagami said angrily. "Dad, she's right. I mean what am I going to tell my girlfriend?" Taichi said agreeing with his litle sister Hikari. "At least somebody has some brains around here." Hikari said.  
  
I still can't believe I said that about Taichi of all people.  
  
" Taichi, Hikari, you are both moving to Indiana with me and thats that." Mrs. Yagami said.  
  
Yep diary, we are currently livn' in good ol' Rockchester, Indiana, U.S.A. What fun It was for me to hear this (NOT).  
  
"Kids, you better finish packing. The plane leaves tomorow.You may call your friends first though." Mr.Yagami said. Damn it! Hikari thought to herself but aloud yelled to Taichi "I get it first to let Takeru know." As the phone rang an operater picked up and said this number was busy."Oh well, he is probably at Yamato's apartment but I'll let Taichi call there."She mumbled outloud."I'll call the rest of my friends."  
  
I'll sum this part up fast diary. I called Miyako, Iori, Sora, Daisuke, Ken, and since Mimi had moved back to Japan a month ago, Mimi.I also called some of my friends from school who weren't one of the chosen. I let Taichi call the rest of the chosen children that I hadn't called, his other friends, and his girlfriend. Taichi told me that Yamato didn't say anything about Takeru and he had forgot to ask. Just like him. Well any way, they all promised to come to the airport the next day and if they saw Takeru they would let him know.  
  
"Good, your done on the phone. Now I can finish the last minute arrangements. Now get up and finish packing all your things. And I do mean ALL of them." Mrs. Yagami yelled to them from the master bedroom.  
  
IN THEIR BEDROOM TAICHI AND HIKARI TALK  
  
"Taichi, can't we stay here with dad? I don't want to go to the States." "Sorry Hika-chan but we do have to. I don't like it anymore than you do, so your not alone." "So what did you tell Saria? Did she take it well?" Hikari asked trying to get the pressure off of herself. "As best as we both expected her to. Which takes me to a point about how I'm worse off then you, you dont have to lose the one you love thanks to MOM." Taichi said stressing the last word. "I d..............." she didn't finish what she was going to say.  
  
Yes diary, I have a reason I didnt finish what I was going to say. The truth is that I too lost the one I love thanks to mom. Yes diary, I do love Takeru and I haven't gotten a chance to tell him as I never got ahold of him that night. That brings me to the next day.  
  
"Bye everyone. I'll miss you. Try to e-mail every day, OK."Taichi and Hikari yelled to their friends. Only one thing was wrong, Takeru wasn't there. That sure took away Hikari's hope. "Yamato, where's Takeru? I thought you were gonna give him a ride here?" Hikari asked angrily.  
  
I was going to tell him then. Now I may not ever get a chance to tell him at least in person. Damn you mom. Why the hell did you have to go and do this. I don't think it would be so bad if dad was coming to but he is staying there at least for now because he doesn't think mom will last to long in the States. I hope he's right but if he's not then in 5 months dad will be living with us. Whoops, I'm getting off track. Here's what happend next.  
  
"Don't know. Door was locked so I assumed he already left." Yamato replied. Upset that the original leader, his best friend, and the keeper of the crest of light, his brother's best friend, were leaving them in a matter of minutes. "Oh" Hikari said softly. That's all she could say. "Hikari, HIKARI! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU SO DON'T LEAVE ME." a voice called out from behind Hikari. That could only be one person Hikari thought as she grimaced. "DAISUKE, I HAVE TO LEAVE THANKS TO MY MOM."  
  
I had made sure my mom heard that part. But no I couldn't just leave it at that. I had to go and break Dasuke's heart, I kinda feel bad 'bout it now, oh well he'll get over it eventually.  
  
"AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE ME. THAT'S NOT GONNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU." Every one turned and looked back and forth from a pissed Hikari to an about ready to cry Daisuke. It was a sight to see. "HIKARI, I can't believe you said that to poor Daisuke. I'm ashamed of you." Mrs. Yagami screamed at her daughter not caring about the crowd. "Your ashamed of me? YOUR ASHAMED OF ME!?!? I have put up with Daisuke for as long as I have with him stalking me every single day. He acts just like his sister Jun. I can put up with moving to America because when I become legally an adult I'm moving back here. I'm BARELY managing to hold the fact that my BEST FRIEND isn't here and that I havn't talked to him since a week ago. But to have you YELLING AT ME in public for a reason that is pointless I CAN NOT stand. I don't ever want to hear your voice again do you hear me, let alone live in the same house as you. I would actully like living with Daisuke better than you." She exploded into tears after finishing.  
  
I still can't belive I did that and it has been a week since moving. You never know what you'll do when your upset. This next part makes it all even better.  
  
After catching her breath, which was very quickly, Hikari took off running away from the airport gate. She could hear her friends and brother running after her and probably her parents too. She did eventually run out of breath again and with Taichi being the one best in shape, he caught up to her first. "What the hell is wrong with you Sis?" he yelled at her. "Nothing OK, I just dont want to go. Especially without saying goodbye to Takeru-chan. Onnisan, I don't think I can stand being in the same place with mom right now." "We'll talk about this later ok, we've got to get to the gate." "But..." "No buts, let's get going, I'll switch mom spots so you can sit by me instead." "Fine." Hikari said knowing when she was defeated. "But if mom says one word to me from now until we move in "our house" I WILL kill her." "Don't worry Hikari, I'll warn her." Taichi replied laughing.  
  
Well,Taichi did do what he said he would and I did talk to him on the airplane a little. Most of the trip though I didn't talk but read, wrote, drew, took pictures of the outside world with my digital camera, and tried to watch the airline movie. I didn't know what to think of the movie but from the English I know,which is very little since we just started it in school, and by the looks of it, I knew it was a sappy romance for women. Just what I needed huh. By the time I did all that stuff, the plane was getting ready to land and I had cooled off some. SOME IS THE KEYWORD THERE.  
  
"Finally, I didn't think that this damn trip would ever end." Hikari said in Japaneese. "Kari, watch your language and speak in English from now on." Mrs. Yagami said. "That goes for you to Tai." She said this all in well spoken English. "Tai?" Taichi said in Japaneese. "Kari?" Hikari said also in Japaneese. "English?" They both said both still in Japaneese. "That's right children, those are the names you will go by here.That is what you will be called from now on. You are registered under those names. And you HAVE TO speak in English from now on." Mrs. Yagami said this in Japaneese. "Mom, Hika...I mean KARI and I don't know English very well. I know it as a second language but only the basics and KARI knows less then I do." Taichi stated in Japaneese still. "Well then you and her's going to have to do the best she can." Mrs. Yagami stated as though Hikari wasn't even there. "Taichi, ask mom where our house is will ya'." Hikari asked. "Tell her Rockchester." "She says..." "I heard her." "But you asked me to ask her for ....................oh never mind. Hikari, when are you going to talk to mom again?" Taichi asked. "As soon as we are on a plain headin to Japan." "Ok, let's change the subject, how do we get to our house? We don't have a car." "Taichi, there is a thing called a taxi you know." Hikari stated. "Oh yea, I guess I just forgot Hikari." "How like you." Hikari said while laughing.  
  
That was the first time in days that I had laughed. Tai was always trying to cheer me up that day and I him. The car trip was preety much boring. We didn't ride a taxi like I had thought we would, it turned out that mom really did plan ahead. She already had a our *new* American car waiting for us in the airport parkinglot. Mom should have taken a lesson on American driving though. She did most of her research but she didn't know how Americans drove.  
  
Mrs.Yagami was about to pull out onto the road when Taichi yelled at her. "Mom!Your on the wrong side of the road." "I am not. Look, I'm on the left just like I'm supposed to be." "You drive on the RIGHT here Mother." Hikari spoke the first words to her mother the whole trip. "Even I knew that." "Well, she speaks. About time." Mrs.Yagami said. "How long til we're at the house mom? "Taichi asked. "I want to hook up me and KARI's computers." "We're here." Mrs.Yagami said happily. "Whoa TAI, this house is big." Hikari said. Taichi and Hikari refused to speak english the entire trip even to their mother. 


	2. arrival

Tears Gone Dry By ladybird2223 Chapter 2 Arrival  
  
Disclamer: See first chapter this goes for all chapters to come.  
  
***************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************  
  
"Whoa TAI, this house is big." Hikari said.  
  
Yes Diary, the house is big and I admit beautiful but I still hate it. Anyways I'll go on with my story.  
  
"Yea alot bigger than our old apartment." Taichi said agreeing with his little sister."Oh yea Hikari," Taichi said whispering, "Don't call me Tai unless mom is around and I won't call you Kari." "Deal." Hikari agrees more than willingly. "Kids, get over here. We still need to move in our stuff. The moving van just got here." Mrs. Yagami yelled from the front porch. "Guess we better help her huh Hikari."Taichi sighs. "Unfortunately, but hey I don't want to have to sleep outside in the grass." "KIDS GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME."  
  
After getting all the boxes and junk in the house  
  
All three of them were sitting down on the floor in what was to be the living room tired from lifting boxes and moving them to where they needed to be. They had all the boxes in the new house but still had to unpack them. "Tai hun, help me find the boxes with the kitchen supplies. Kari, start unpacking the things for your new room." Mrs. Yagami said ruffly showing she was the boss and break time was over. "Then what are you going to do mom?" Taichi asked angrily. "I am going to go pick up our maid at the bus stop and finish registering you for school."  
  
Yea thats right,a maid. I don't have to do any chores. That's the only good thing about this damn place.  
  
After Mrs.Yagami leaves  
  
Taichi had by then gotten the kitchen table set up, the appliances plugged in, and was begining to sort through boxes to get the essentials for the kitchen out when Hikari walked in. "I have my room set up onnisan. Do you want to see it?" Hikari asked. "Huh? Oh Hika, I didn't hear you come in.Yeah I'll come and check it out. I could use a break anyway." Taichi said putting down a box of cereal. "Damn Taichi." "What'd I do wrong now Hikari?" "Oh you didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I had never seen you so serious before and get so much done in two hours." She replied trying to be serious although failing miserably. For the first time in what seemed like forever to her she really felt like smiling.  
  
Taichi has strange effects on people and cheering them up even when they are in the worst of downs is one of them. Thats just one of the things that kept me going all week, my onnisan I mean.  
  
"Well lets see that room of yours. Man I like the sound of that. Your room, I'm gonna love having seperate rooms now." Taichi said trying to keep his sister in a good mood. "You know what. You still have to set up my computer. You can do that while we're in there." Hikari led Taichi to the room that was now hers and opened the door for him. She had made it look as much like her half of their old room as possible. "Your a preaty fast decorater yourself Hikari. I didn't know you were strong enough to set up all this furniture." "Well help me set this up ok. "She replied pointing to her computer."Oh yeah I'm not as weak as you may think "  
  
After computer is set up  
  
"Thanks Taichi, hey I'll take over working downstairs while you work on your room." "Ok Sis, thanks." 'First off I am going to check my e-mail and talk with Miyako on our chatroom Koushiro set up for us all.' Hikari thought, 'I'd better do this before mom gets home though.'  
  
Unfortunately for Taichi and me, mom was trying to keep us from our old life as much as possible. According to her we are going to be "Americans". That means the only times we've been able to talk to our old friends in Japan was when she was gone. Oh yea she is gonna allow us each one phone call back to our real home a every three days. Of course she gets all the phone calls she wants to dad. Well anyhow on with the story.  
  
DIGI_CHAT CURRENT LOGINS 7 NAMES: GATOGIRL_87 WOLFMASTER99 PERFECTONUMBER1 SINCEREPRINCESS DRGOMA FIREOFCOURAGE MASTERHACKER2.0  
  
PERFECTONUMBER1:HEY HIKARI GATOGIRL_87:HEY EVERYONE SINCEREPRINCESS:SO HOW IS THE FELLOW "AMERICAN"? DRGOMA:YOUR NOT IN A TOWN WITH THE PLAGUE ARE YOU? FIREOFCURAGE:HIKARI I KNOW I'M USUALLY A JERK BUT NONE OF US HAVE HEARD A THING FROM T.K. IN AWHILE NOT EVEN YAMATO. GATOGIRL_87:THE FELLOW AMERICAN CAN ONLY TALK FOR A LIL'BIT BECAUSE HER MOM MIGHT GET HOME ANY MIN. SHE IS TOTALLY TRYING TO ERASE TAICHI AND MY LIFE IN JAPAN. NO JYOU NO PLAGUE DON'T WORRY.IT'S ACTUALLY A NICE HOUSE YEA WE GET A WHOLE HOUSE NOT AN APARTMENT BUT I STILL HATE IT HERE GATOGIRL_87:WAIT A MINUTE DAISUKE NO ONE HAS YET?IS THIS TRUE YAMATO ? KOUSHIRO? WOLFMASTER99: YEP I HAVE NO CLUE AT ALL:( MASTERHACKER2.0: IT IS UNPRODIGIOUSLY TRUE:( SOCCERFREAK HAS JUST LOGGED ON SOCCERFREAK: I GUESS ME AND HIKA-CHAN HAD THE SAME IDEA HUH. GATOGIRL_87:TAICHI GET OFF NOW MOM JUST PULLED IN SOCCERFREAK:DAMN IT !!RIGHT WHEN I GOT ON GATOGIRL_87:BYE ALL DON'T KNOW WHEN WE'LL GET TO TALK NEXT BUT HOPEFULLY SOON. SOCCERFREAK:WHAT SHE SAID WOLFMASTER99:LATER TAICHI,HIKARI.TAICHI I'LL TELL SARIA YOU SAID HI PERFECTONUMBER1: BYE GUYS:( SINCEREPRINCESS:TTYL CHICA,BYE TAICHI DRGOMA:BYE FIREOFCOURAGE:GOOD BYE HIKARI-CHAN,BYE TAICHI WAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MASTERHACKER2.0:GOOD BYE GUYS. HIKARI KEEP YOUR D3 WITH YOU INCASE ONE OF US NEEDS TO CONTACT YOU GATOGIRL_87 HAS LOGGED OFF SOCCERFREAK HAS LOGGED OFF  
  
Taichi and Hikari ran down to the kitchen at the same time nearly tripping over each over just as Mrs.Yagami got inside with a woman who they both guessed was the maid. "Tai, Kari, say hello to Flora our new maid." Mrs. Yagami told them. "Hello Tai. Hello Carey. (a/n: I put Carey in because thats how Flora pronounces Kari and I thought it would be easier to understand it that way)It is good to meet you and I hope you like living in the States." "Hello Flora and let me just tell you this. If I am going to be called somthing other than Hikari then it atleast should be pronounced correctly."Hikari said in a low voice that showed nothing but anger. This also was the first time that she said more than a single word in English. "Kari! Apolagize to poor Flora this minute." Mrs. Yagami ordered. "Oh Brother of Mine..... I'm going for a walk for a while ok?" Hikari asked reverting back to Japaneese showing the conversation was over. "Yea fine with me. You know what, I think I'll join you." Taichi said also in Japaneese.  
  
Taichi and I only talked to eachother in Japaneese. I guess it was an unspoken agreement between us. Not to mention it pissed mom off royally. Anyway we found out there was a big park a couple of blocks away from our new house, I refuse to call it a home because home is in Japan. Taichi discovered an abandoned part with no people in it. That place is beautiful and it is our hideout from mom. After that day, it was pretty much the same thing, unpacking the last of the boxes, putting them where they need to be, eating, sleeping, talking to our friends back home when mom was gone, and going to our secret spot. After all this time none of us chosen knows what happend to Takeru and Ms. Takaishi. Don't worry diary, I will continue writting in you but I have to go to bed now. Tomorow is Monday and it is my onnisan and I's first day at Rockchester High School. One good thing is no uniformes at this school. Yea wait til Miyako hear's about that. Free dress code, well with some standards. Until a later time Diary, Hikari Yagami 


	3. monday

Tears Gone Dry By ladybird2223 Chapter 3 Monday  
  
Disclamer: See first chapter this goes for all chapters to come.  
  
***************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***************************************  
  
Authors Note:Sorry i haven't updated this story to those who actually enjoyed it so far. This chapter is probably going to be the last in Tears Gone Dry unless i get some reviews saying they want more. I would appreciate any ideas for future stories and/or reviews. i would REALLY apreciate reviews. last time i checked, i've only gotten 1. well any way here is the third chapter of Tears. Oh yea, one more thing, i am going to still type Carey for how Flora pronounces Kari, oh yea, this chapter isn't gonna be in the form of Hikari's diary. It will just be from her point of view.  
  
Hikari: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ladybird: ok since Kari here is so impatient............THE SHOW MUST GO ON.  
  
*********************************************************** " Carey, wake up." a voice downstairs yelled. "Your going to miss your first day of school. With that I woke up to find I had been crying in my sleep again. I really hate my American name. I can't believe mom made me change it from Hikari, my true name. "I'm awake Flora." I say in the little English I know. "And it isn't Carey, its Kari." I've been crying in my sleep all week since moving to Indiana. no body has heard from Takeru yet either. God Damn it. It's like he fell of the face of the Earth. Not Even Yamato knows anything and if he does he's not talking. Don't think I'm the only one to be taking it badly. Taichi, or Tai as I'm now to call him, is almost more deppressed than I am. He is mad at mother for making him break up with Saria but he didn't really break up with her. They are still going out just not in person. Damn you mom. If only she hadn't accepted the job she now has here in the U.S. "Hikari get up." This time it is Taichi's voice yelling up at me. "I'll be down in a minute TAI." We are still going by our unspoken agreement to speak in Japaneese to each other and use our real names but I can't resist annoying him this one time. "KARI, do not call me Tai unless mom is around." I go to the bathroom to take a quick shower so no one can tell I have been crying. After I was done I decided to change out of my usual pink wardrobe and put on a black sweater with dark jeans, I decided to skip on make-up today, and ran downstairs. "Taichi, did mother already leave for work?" I ask. "Yea, Flora has your breakfast ready." "What is it?" "Scrambled eggs. You had better hurry up and eat, you took so long that the school bus is going to be here any minute." That last remark depressed me again. "Taichi, how can I be happy to go to school like I used to if Takeru isn't here with me, he used to walk with me every day back in Odaiba." "Hikari, just try ok, I'm getting by fine without Saria and it's not like you can't talk to him. You can still e-mail him and talk with him on the chatroom and MSN." "Taichi, don't forget that he has dropped fromt he face of the Earth and any way it isn't.................." I don't get to finish my thought because the bus just pulled up. As we step on the bus, there is whispering. I'm not surprised at this as we are new adn we are foreign. My brother and I sit together in an empty seat listening to the talk. I understand enough English to know that some of the stuff said about me is very perverted. "Tai" I say reverting to my English."I really hope those guys aren't in my classes." I don't think he heard me because he just grunted in response and continued his conversation with a girl across from us. Lucky him, atleast he knows more English the I do but I hope Saria doesn't find out. I'll email the old gang back in Japan on my D-Terminal. They will probably be asleep still but atleast I can let them know how I am. Maybe I'll go to the Digiworld after school since I can go through my computer now. "Kari" I look up. "What is it Tai?" "Put the D-Terminal away before someone notices it and wants to know what it is and please don't tell me that you have your D3 with you." "Yes I do, it is the only way I feel like I'm back in Japan and I might go to YOU-KNOW-WHERE during noon break but I'll put it up....... For now." "Fine, just make sure no one sees you. Maybe I'll go with you it would be great."  
  
I'm just following Taichi around the school hoping he knows the way to the office so we can pick up our scheduals. Tai stops in front of an open door that has a women, who I assume is a secretary or something like that, sitting at a desk with a computer at it. In my best English, I somehow manage to squeak something out."Madam, we are the new students and need our scheduals." She looks up at me then at Taichi and only says one lousy thing."Names?" "Yagami Taichi" "Yagami Hikari" "Who? I'm sorry but we have no one in our files with those to last names." The secretary says. I turn to Taichi to talk to him."Onnisan what is it that she is talking about, two last names?" "Um, I think I remember something about Americans having their given names said first." Taichi replys to me and then to the lady says" Taichi Yagami and Hikari Yagami." "Would you two be Tai and Kari? Cause that's the closest thing to what your giving me." "Yes, that is us."Taichi taking the leader role again, what else is new."Tai and Kari are the shortened form of our names. "Whatever, here are your scheduals." "Thank you." we both say. We look at each others scheduals and sadly find that mother didn't sign us up for any of the same classes. We sadly walked toward the dirrection of our new classrooms. I have to guess in the direction of my homeroom. I HATE THIS PLACE. Later that day I never did get a chance to go to the Digiworld today. During noon hour, me and Taichi were taken on a tour of the school to show us all the classrooms and stuff. The could have done that at the begining of the day when I needed it though. Americans are stupid people. I am so glad I am finaly at our house. Taichi found out that the school had a soccer team so he stayed to join the team. He said he would be home around five o'clock. I'll try calling Takeru to see if he is home. The phone rings as I dial it but after ten rings an operator picks up and says that the number had been disconnected." DAMN HIM, HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY HE WAS GONNA CHANGE HIS NUMBER!!!!!!" You can probably tell that I started crying again. Don't be so shocked. I mean my life is ruined. Only one thing I can do to clear my head, take a walk in the park. "Where is the paper?" I mumble outloud. When I finaly find it I write a note to whoever finds it that I went for a long, long walk. Taichi should know where I went. Yep, that spot in the park is still our spot. I didn't bother paying attention on the way to the park so I didn't notice the guys messing around inthe street. All of a sudden one of the guys yelled at the other. "Hey man, watch out for that hot chick!!!" Hot? Me? Well anyways, it was to late and the next thing I know is this guy was on top of me and I am now lying here on my stomache in the middle of the street. I kicked him off of me as he was mumbleing his apolages. "Fuck, I am so sorry. I didn't even notice you were coming."The guy's voice is familiar but it didn't have that same accent as the rest of the people around here, I still haven't managed to look up at him though but he might be someone in my class. "Hey, it's ok, it is just one more thing to add to my list of things gone wrong today." I don't notice until I finish the sentence that I had reverted back to Japaneese. "How did you just talk?" the guy asks. "I'm sorry, you probably don't understand Japaneese." "Actually I do. You sound just like my friend Hika." I'm puzzled by his comment. Even more so since Hika is my pet name with the chosen. I look up at him for the first time just as he is looking down at me to help me up. "Oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!"We both say at the same time. "Hikari!?!?" "Takeru!?!?" "How!?!?" "Takeru, I thought you were ignoring me or something. Why didn't you let anyone know?" "I couldn't, mom just had to get away for awhile so she packed up all of our stuff while I was at school and when I got back we went strait to the airport."He explained"Our computer had been damaged on the way here so I haven't been able to go online, the D-Terminal is still in one of the boxes and our phone line hasn't been hooked up yet." "That has to be horrible."I say to him. "Um, I don't mean to interupt you to or anything but do you care to tell me what's going on T.K.? And what is a D-Terminal? Some Japaneese phone?" One of the other guys asks. "Oh Travis, I'm so sorry. This is my best friend. She lived in Japan with me. Which brings me to the subject of what are you doing here in the U.S.?" "Mom got a job here." I turn to Travis. "Uh hi, I'm Kari Yagami, and this is a D-Terminal." I say pulling mine out of my pocket. "Kari? Since when did you start going by Kari?" Takeru asks. "Well, what about you, TeeKay" I reply laughing. "Point taken so let me guess. Taichi is either Tai or Chi." "Yes he has to go bye Tai now." "Hey Travis, tell the other guys that I'm going early." Takeru says. "Uh sure T.K. Hey Kari, are you going out with T.K. and do you know where I can get one of those D-thingys." Takeru started going red at the mention of me going out with Travis. "Hey Takeru, sounds like we've got another Daisuke." I whisper to him giggleing to calm him down. Travis I guess got the wrong idea from my giggle."Does that mean you are single? Just then Takeru explodes."NO SHE ISN'T GOING TO GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE SHE IS GOING TO GO OUT WITH ME." "What did you say Takeru?" I ask. "Um I'm gonna go now T.K.Good luck man." Travis says running" Takeru is just standing there blushing like hell."Whoops." Takeru falls to his knees as he says that. "T.K., it's all right. I feel the same about you." I say kneeling down and holding him. "Y....You do?" "Yes Takeru-kun, I do."As I say this I give him a little kiss on the cheek. "Um Kari, does that mean we are going out?" "Yea, but I have to go now. Taichi will be home soon. My number is 555- 1988. Bye T.K."  
  
That night in the living room. Hikari, is writing in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary, The rest of the chosen back at home were very glad to know what happened to Takeru, especially Yamato. Miyako was very glad to here about he and I getting together finally although by the sounds of it Daisuke's had a heart attack(not really). Taichi was a little bit shocked when he found out that I am now in a relationship and now is probably going to try to scare Takeru to death so he won't hurt me. I know he won't do that to me. I don't mind being called Kari as much now, just as long as it is T.K. doing it, and living in Indiana won't be so bad now that he is here with me. I'm going to go to bed now diary. I am meeting Takeru for breakfast early before school tomorow;) Until next time Diary, Kari /Hikari Yagami 


End file.
